


Happy Anniversary, Darlin'

by SweetInzanity



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInzanity/pseuds/SweetInzanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place post-Crash & Burn, early February, no specified year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary, Darlin'

Ty & Zane take some time away from home to celebrate their wedding anniversary...at a clothing-optional gay resort in a warm climate.

An hour after arriving at the resort that Zane had chosen for their anniversary celebration, Ty awoke from his catnap. He was alone in the king-sized bed. “Zane?” he called out. No answer. Ty stood and walked toward the balcony to see if Zane was sitting outside.

Ty came to a sudden halt when he saw the note sitting on the little desk by the balcony door. “Went to the pool. 1st floor. Come join me.”

Great. Zane was downstairs swimming with the two naked men they’d seen at the elevator bank and God knows whom else. Ty gritted his teeth before pulling his swim trunks on and heading downstairs to rescue his husband from naked predators.

The pool area was stunning. There were waterfalls, sliding boards, fountains, and lazy rivers connecting a series of pools. Lounge chairs, tables, and small cabanas lined the deck. Tanned, muscled, hot men sunbathed, drank exotic-looking drinks, and frolicked in the water. They were all naked, cocks and balls freely on display. Ty suddenly felt overdressed.

Panicking, Ty looked for Zane. He scanned the deck, but saw no sign of him. As Ty walked along the side of the pool, he saw a familiar head of wavy dark hair several yards in front of him. Zane met Ty’s gaze and headed for the sunken stairs to exit the pool.

Not breaking eye contact, Zane walked up the stairs and strode toward Ty, water dripping from his hard-muscled body. Ty sensed that every single man laying on the lounge chairs looked up at Zane in admiration. And with good reason.

“Zane, what the fuck?” Ty demanded. Zane had shed his swim shorts, if he had even worn any in the first place. Ty grabbed Zane’s arm and pulled him into the closest empty cabana, shielding Zane’s nude body from view from all of the more-than-interested eyes.

“Where is your bathing suit, Zane?”

“Tyler, lighten up,” Zane grinned. “The resort may be clothing optional, but the pool area is most definitely nude. Get these off,” Zane said as he pulled at Ty’s waistband. “You’re making a spectacle of yourself, baby.”

Zane pulled Ty close and pressed their lips together for a soft kiss. “C'mon, I wanna show you off. The hottest guy at this whole resort is married to me. Let them all see that you’re mine. And I’m yours.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Ty started.

“Here, let me,” Zane offered as he pulled down Ty’s swim shorts. Ty stepped out of them and tossed them onto a lounge chair as he followed Zane out to the pool deck.

They joined hands as Zane led Ty to the pool. This time, it was Zane who sensed all of the eyes turning to gaze hungrily at Ty’s nude body. Rather than rush them to the water, Zane strolled leisurely to the other side of the pool, enjoying the attention and proud that the other men envied him because Ty was his. He led Ty into the pool and wrapped his arms possessively around him once they were in the water. Ty, in turn, wrapped his legs around Zane’s waist and put his arms around Zane’s neck, letting Zane carry him as they glided through the water at Zane’s direction. As they played in the pool, the other men were forgotten. Ty and Zane only had eyes for each other. They chased each other, they dunked each other and they floated together down the lazy rivers, constantly stealing kisses and grabbing ahold of one another.

Eventually, they both needed more intimate contact and exited the pool. They grabbed their shorts, but didn’t put them back on. Instead, they walked naked, hand-in-hand, as they headed back upstairs to their suite for some privacy.

As soon as they entered the suite, Ty headed for the balcony, sliding the door open and stepping outside to admire their view of the beach and ocean.

Zane joined him, standing behind his husband and wrapping one arm around Ty's upper chest and one around his waist. Ty pushed his ass against Zane's groin, rubbing Zane's cock.

"Ty, I'm not going to fuck you against the railing of the balcony in broad daylight. C'mon, doll, let's take this inside," Zane said, grabbing Ty's hand and walking until they were standing at the end of the bed. Zane stood behind Ty as they both gazed into the mirror on the opposite wall.

Zane brought his hands to Ty's chest, rubbing in circles over his muscular pecs before thumbing Ty's nipples. Ty reached back to grab at Zane's hips.

Ty groaned as Zane pulled and squeezed at the sensitive buds. The heat from his chest traveled down to his groin, where his cock stiffened.

"Zane," Ty smiled as he met his husband's eyes in the mirror. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Sexy," Zane grinned back at him. They both watched as Zane's hands drifted downward, tracing hard muscles and caressing Ty's skin. Ty sucked in a breath when Zane reached his erection. Zane's touch did something to him that no one else's ever had, and watching Zane touch him in the mirror — the infinity tattoo symbolizing their marital vows clearly visible — was adding to the all-consuming desire that he felt for his husband.

Zane held Ty's cock in one hand and lightly pulled at his sac with the other. He spread the pre-cum that was oozing from the head as he twisted and pulled at Ty’s cock, which was now achingly erect.

Ty let out a low moan and met Zane's eyes in the mirror while Zane continued to fondle Ty's cock and balls.

"I do need to ask you something, by the way," Ty began.

"Now? What is it?"

Ty narrowed his eyes at his husband in the mirror. "What the fuck were you doing to me at the pool, Zane? Intentionally torturing me with your exhibitionist tendencies? All those sexy guys admiring your naked body while I took my nap?"

Zane smiled. "I'm the exhibitionist here? Says the man who opened the door to the balcony so that everyone outside can hear how loud you scream for me!”

As if to make Zane's point, Ty cried out as Zane gave Ty's shaft a hard pull.

"Think they heard me?" Ty asked.

"Maybe not yet, but they will soon, baby," Zane promised. He gave Ty's cock a few more sensual strokes before ending with a firm tug directing Ty to the bed. They collapsed onto the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, passionately kissing and running their hands over each other's hard bodies. Ty soon pushed Zane to his back and hovered over him.

"No one gets to see you like I do." Ty kissed Zane's lips. "No one gets to hear you like I do." Ty kissed his collarbone. "No one gets to touch you like I do." Ty kissed his abs. "No one gets to taste you like I do." Ty grinned wickedly at Zane as he kissed the tip of his cock and licked the head.

Ty engulfed the head of Zane’s cock, sucking and tonguing the ridge and the area on the underside that was so sensitive that Zane squirmed with excitement whenever Ty brushed against it. He looked up at Zane, a predatory twinkle in his eyes as his mouth stretched wide around Zane’s thick length. Ty knew damn well that he was driving his husband out of his mind.

Ty released Zane’s cock from his mouth and grabbed ahold of it with his hand, pressing Zane’s erection against his abs, then grabbing it when it bounced back up. He tongued the swollen head, then repeated his actions, mesmerized by Zane’s thick, bouncy cock. Although the cockplay amused Zane as well, his patience was starting to wear thin. He needed to be inside Ty. Soon.

"Ty, baby. Get the lube. Please."

"In a minute," Ty growled as he lowered his head to lap at Zane’s balls, teasingly licking and sucking at them while his hand manipulated Zane’s shaft. He shifted to move his swollen lips around Zane's cock, sucking from tip to base several times before pulling his mouth off with an audible pop and giving Zane's throbbing cock a playful tug. He clambered back up to Zane’s lips and the two men shared a deep kiss. It turned Zane on to taste himself as he swept his tongue over Ty's.

Zane broke the kiss and looked at Ty with hooded eyes filled with lust. "I want you to ride me, doll.”

Ty sat up and grinned. He loved it when Zane got bossy with him. Damn, this was going to be one fun fuck.

Ty reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the bottle of lube he had unpacked when they arrived. He coated Zane's cock with it, slowly massaging his length as he looked into Zane's eyes. He then took Zane's hand and poured lube onto his fingers.

Ty turned so he was facing toward the mirror, away from Zane, and straddled Zane's hips. He leaned forward as Zane reached his long arms forward to spread Ty's ass cheeks and slowly work a lubed finger inside of him. Zane added two more fingers and opened Ty up, rubbing at sensitive nerves as he prepared Ty’s body. When Zane removed his fingers, Ty looked over his shoulder at Zane and winked to let him know he was ready. As always, Ty's wink took Zane's breath away.

An instant later, Ty reached back for Zane's cock and lined it up with his entrance.

Zane groaned. As he inched into Ty, Zane grabbed Ty's ass, kneading his cheeks and and spreading them apart so he could watch his cock completely disappear into Ty's tight heat.

Ty reached both arms behind him and grabbed ahold of Zane's wrists. Ty raised up on his knees, then lowered himself so that his ass was flush with Zane's groin. He soon reached a steady rhythm, fucking himself onto Zane's cock and driving Zane insane.

Zane thrust his hips upward, spearing into Ty with as much power as he could manage.

"Ty. Goddamn," Zane gasped.

Ty rode Zane for long minutes before pulling off and turning around to face Zane. Zane quickly shoved his cock back inside his husband and Ty soon began to roll his hips.

"C'mere," Zane called and pulled Ty to him, seeking his lips. Teeth and tongues clashed as their kisses turned almost violent.

Ty could feel his orgasm begin to coalesce and he wrenched away from Zane's mouth, lifting his torso up and leaning to achieve the perfect angle that caused Zane's cock to hit his prostate.

Ty screamed and begged his husband for more. Zane gave him exactly what he wanted, thrusting his hips and fucking into Ty faster and harder. He grabbed at Ty’s hips, using them as leverage to ram himself up into Ty’s ass, going as deep as he possibly could from this position. When Zane started to slow down, Ty took over.

“Fuck!” Zane yelled, entranced by the sight of Ty’s cock bobbing up and down, balls jiggling lewdly, as Ty sped up his own movements, rising up and slamming down onto Zane’s hard cock again and again.

"Zane! I need you."

After all these years, Zane knew exactly what Ty needed. He reached out to grab Ty’s cock. At Zane’s touch, Ty immediately spurted pulse after pulse of hot cum over Zane's hand and torso. Ty’s muscles clenched around the cock buried deep inside him until his orgasm wore down.

"And no one gets to come all over you but me," Ty breathed, gazing at Zane possessively.

"Next round you're coming inside me, baby," Zane gasped.

"That too. You're mine. Come for me, Zane." Ty pinched both of Zane's nipples hard. Zane moaned loudly and grabbed Ty’s ass cheeks as he began to piston in and out of Ty's hole, slapping against his skin. He stared into Ty’s beautiful hazel eyes when he felt the pressure in his balls warning him of his impending orgasm.

With an agonized wail of Ty's name, Zane obeyed his husband, filling him up with his release. Once Zane’s climax had waned, Ty reached out and fondly wiped the sweaty curls off of Zane’s forehead before cupping Zane’s cheek with his palm.

When their breathing slowed, Ty rolled off of Zane to lie at his side. Zane wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled his forehead.

“Enjoy the ride, Tyler?” Zane asked, already knowing the answer.

“The best rides are always the ones that make you scream the loudest,” Ty answered, before winking playfully at Zane and leaning over him to brush his lips with a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, darlin’.”

"Happy Anniversary, Bulldog.”

After several minutes had passed as they relaxed holding each other, Ty spoke again. “Zane, I’m hungry. Please tell me that the dining room is not clothing-optional.”

Zane laughed. “No naked dining. But I can’t promise the same for the dance party at the pool bar later.”

“Fine. You want to show off your naked ass on the dance floor, go ahead. But anyone who tries to cop a feel of my husband is getting his ass kicked,” Ty promised.


End file.
